Not Your Average Truth or Dare
by Romantique Chic
Summary: Alritie, everyone gets bored. The usual, right? WRONG! They decide to play truth or dare... secrets are poured, dreams thought of! Note: No gerbils were harmed in the making of this fic. HPGW RWHG R&R please! rated M


Yup, sorry, this is another truth or dare fic that I've written... I just like them, they can turn out in any way, so technically it's a brand new story! Right? _Right?! _Moving on. We start with Fred (in my vision, he hasn't died!!), George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny gathered around, supposedly doing homework, Okay, Hermione is doing her homework, but that's Hermione, isn't it?

"I am beyond bored," said Ron, who stretched out onto the rug in fron of the fire in the Common Room, lazily closing his eyes.

"Well, we know, Ron! You've said that a quillion times," said Ginny, shutting her book and leaned against her boyfriend. (Five galleons to whoever guesses who that is! Give you a hint: his name is 5 letters long, starts with an H and ends with a Y. Yea, I know, pretty obvious, huh? At least everyone can get 5 galleons!)

"Actually," said Hermione, following suit to shutting her book , "the Muggle saying is 'a million times', not 'a quillion'."

"'Mione, my brain's not in the mood to think," complained Fred, pretending to rip his hair out. "And I think we'll die of boredom unless SOMEBODY thinks of something to God damn do!"

"Fine, if it comes down to this," said Harry, looking at Hermione and said to her, "I think it's time for plan b."

Ron immediantly looked up at them, "What? What's plan b?"

Hermione grimaced, "It's the Muggle way out of boredom."

"What is it??"

Hermione said, "Truth. Or. _Dare._"

This hadn't had quite the effect she wanted. She sighed, "For heaven's sake, don't you all pay attention in Muggle Studies??"

"We don't take that class," they all chorused.

After several minutes of explaining the rules, blah blah blah, everyone got settled.

"Okay, " said Hermione, taking charge, "George. Truth or dare?"

"Well, dare, of course," said George.

"Kiss..." she looked around, and then smiled grimly, "_Ron_."

"ICK!" shouted George. "But I am not a chicken." Ron looked horrified.

"Well, get on with it!" everyone but Ron urged him.

"Fine," and with that, George walked over to Ron and kissed his cheek. "But tell NO ONE." (Heh heh, suuuure, Georgiekins...MWAHAHA!)

George turned to Harry, "Let's see, what paintaking dare will I ask you to do?"

"Who said I choose dare?" said Harry, grinning.

"OKay, then choose."

"Truth."

"Hmm... why don't you tell me all about that dream you were having last night?"

"Why? Huh?" (HAHA! Now Harry's gonna get it!!)

"Because Ron told me and Fred all about the stuff you were muttering." At this Harry blushed.

Fred grinned, "For example, '_Oh, Ginny, faster, faster,' _or '_You taste sooo good...' _or -"

"That's enough!" shouted Harry. "Okay, if you really want to know I was kind of, um... dreaming that um... okay I'll just spit it out!! I dreamed that Ginny was giving me a blow-job! Happy??" (Hehe, _very _interesting dream, Harry, m' dear...)

Both Ginny and Harry blushed, while everyone else laughed. Ginny mumbled something that sounded faintly like, "Wa dem 't we you ca eserience i..." (Hehe, we'll find out in just a bit, my fellow readers!)

"What was that Ginny?" asked Ron. Everyone quieted down.

"I'm not saying." stated Ginny.

"Okay, fine. Harry ask someone."

Harry faced Hermione. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Harry suddenly said, "Hmm... How far have you gone with Ron?"

She looked uncomfortable. "Well, if you must know, we 've just gone to making out with eachother in our undergarments." (Ooh, naughty, naughty Hermione...)

Everyone looked a bit disgusted with this. She then faced Ginny.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." said Ginny flatly.

"Tell us what you said about a minute ago in a louder voice." Hermione grinned wickedly. Everyone watched Ginny to catch every word she would say.

"I said, um, 'Why dream it when you can experience it'..." she and Harry blushed.

"What?" shouted Ron. "What?! You've given Harry a blow job??" (An even more naughty Harry and Ginny... tsk tsk, what am I going to do with you 2?)

Ginny blushed even redder this time. "Well, um, maybe..."

Ron didn't press the subject, but he was extremely aggitated.

"So what about you, Ron? I've heard things about a certain teacher whom you used to like, and I even heard that you went and kissed the ol' hag..."

Ron reddened even more than Ginny did. "How do you know about that?" he asked nervously.

Ginny smiled, "Hey, I'm a pretty good guesser! I didn't even know that! Now we all have to hear." (Good guess, Gin)

Ron swore under his breath, and looked down at his knees.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie... It was..."

TO BE CONTINUED. Any ideas who the teacher could be?? Let me know!! I hope you liked this fic, so far. Review please! I really like reviews. I also like favorites. I also like chocolate. Wait, where did that come from? HINT! Foreshadow. hehehehehe!!

Anyways, I'll write more when people are interested.


End file.
